Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Sequel to Because of You: He denied her one to many times, now he may have just lost his little girl forever. WARNING: attempted rape


_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

"Summer?" I asked in shock as I saw Summer standing at my front door in jeans shorts, a white tank top, silver necklace, silver bangles, and knee high black boots. I looked behind her and saw her red BMW convertible parked in my driveway.

"Hello Ron, I'm just here to pick up Rose and Hugo. I'll be out of your hair in a minute," she said bitterly. I flinched at the use of my first name. Memories of a bouncy young blonde flashed across my eyes. I've deeply regretted pushing her away, it wasn't her fault Hermione had cheated on me and gotten pregnant.

"Right, Rose, Hugo!" I called. "Summer, where did your blonde hair go?" She didn't look the same without it. Her blonde hair had always been a crown of innocence. When Hermione died and I'd taken Rose and Hugo, she was a young sixteen year old with innocent eyes and trusting features. She would have openly accepted me had I apologized and taken her in. Now she was a young woman of 23 who had hardened her heart and become a victim of the cruel circumstances.

"Didn't like it anymore," she said simply.

"Summer… I just… it's good to see you again," I said with a sigh, angry with myself for doing this to her.

"Go to hell Ron," she whispered. "Rose, Hugo, I'll be in the car!" she yelled. She glared at me before turning on her heal and walked back towards her car, her boots clicking and her hair swaying as she went.

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

"I hate you!" she screamed at me. "You know what Ron, I have class to get to, so get out of my way." She grabbed her books and shoved passed me.

"Summer," I begged as I grabbed her arm.

"You know what Ron?" she hissed as she stared at me. "You can go to hell."

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

I sat in the living room, in my hands was a photo album of the family. When Summer was little and the rest of the kids were out having fun, Ginny had made a scrapbook of young Summer's life.

I opened to the first page. Summer was smiling and laughing with her long blonde hair framing her angelic face and a dark blue dress with a black plastic choker. The second page held a photo of her with her arms around me. I turned the page again to see six year old Summer Weasley being handed a certificate for skipping three years of school. How had I never known that she skipped three grades? THREE! She was such a smart kid, and I never noticed.

Why had I hated her so much? She wasn't my daughter by blood, so what! She still saw me as her father and she deserved to have one.

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

She was gone, out of my life forever. That's what I thought I wanted, but it wasn't. I loved Summer more then anything but now she hates me. She hates me and she isn't about to forgive me. I betrayed her. I destroyed her faith in the world. She was the bastard child the everyone avoided. I thought I hated her, but what I hated was what my wife had done. I wanted her to be like Malfoy, to sneer and laugh at other's pain, but she wasn't. She was sweet and kind hearted, just like her mother had been.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I didn't see her in person again for many years. She had become something of a celebrity for the very reason that everyone wanted to know what was going on in the world of the Golden Couple's bastard child. It sickened me to know that is why she's so famous. Headline after headline was in the newspapers and magazines.

**Summer Potter graduates Witch's Christian University with top marks**

**Summer Potter marries Minister of Magic Corbin Delacour**

**Summer Delacour beats Birth father Draco Malfoy in DSI Head Election**

**Minister and Wife announce Pregnancy**

**Minister and Wife give birth to TWINS**

**First public pictures of Chapin and Parker with Summer Delacour**

When I saw her again, she was standing in the Flourish and Blots with Chapin at her side and Parker reading a book with his back against the counter.

My eyes went down to young Chapin, a girl every bit as beautiful as her mother. She had long silver blonde hair with dark brown eyes and pale porcelain skin.

"Mr. Weasley!" the young wizard behind the counter called. Summer turned so fast her cloak caught Chapin's ankles like a whip. Her pale hazel blue eyes darkened many shades when they saw me.

"Good Evening Mr. Weasley," she said coldly. She put her hands on her children's backs and pushed them forward slightly. "Chapin, Parker, this is Mr. Ronald Weasley, Aunt Rose and Uncle Hugo's father."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mister Weasley," Chapin said politely as she curtsied.

"Pleasure indeed Mister Weasley," Parker agreed before giving me a small bow. I looked up to Summer's stern face, covered with obvious dislike. She had one eyebrow slightly raised and her lips pursed together with a cold expression.

"Give my greetings to your parents," she stated simply before exiting the store with both her children in tow.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

I was shocked when I got an owl three years later. It was an invitation to a Christmas Ball at the Minister's Manor.

I got ready for it at Harry and Ginny's home. When we were ready to leave, we aparated to the manor and handed our invites to the butler. As we walked up the walk, I couldn't help but stare at the large manor. It was pure white with green ivy growing up the sides and a pink brick path with a fountain of two angels in the middle. I could see bright green grass for two miles before it hit the fence of trees that surrounded the property. There was a candle in every window that glowed brightly in the dark cover of the early night.

When we arrived at the door a young servant girl took our coats and greeted us with a smile and instructions on where to go.

Everyone was announced as they descended the stairs to the ball room. I ignored most of the names till I heard everyone gasp. I turned to see eleven year old Chapin Delacour standing at the top of the stairs. She had her hair up in a French twist and long diamond earrings with a floor length cream dress that shimmered in the light; yet what I saw most clearly was the chandelier like necklace that glimmered. She was very beautiful. After she was announced she went down three steps then stepped to the left.

"Parker Delacour," the voice announced. Chapin's twin brother grinned out at the crowd and gave a wave before stepping off the right.

"Now our hosts, Minister Corbin Delacour and his wife, Mistress Summer Delcaour!" They glided out as if on air. My mouth dropped open as I spotted her, she was every bit as beautiful as Chapin, wearing a similar gown only in silver. They stepped down two steps before pausing. Music started to play and the family of four descended the stairs, with the children always one step in front of them. When they hit the floor Parker asked the Princess of America to dance. The ten year old nodded and allowed him to sweep her out to the dance floor where his parents waited. Chapin was asked by the son of Germany's Minister to dance. Music started and the three couples floated across the floor like ghosts. Slowly other couples went out onto the dance floor, but I stayed behind.

I watched them all, my beautiful granddaughter, my handsome grandson, and my beautiful daughter.

By chance I turned my head, I wish I hadn't. I saw Draco Malfoy standing tall with his wife on his arm. They weren't dancing, because they were busy with their grandchildren.

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

I stood up and started to walk over to Malfoy when I stopped dead in his tracks. Chapin and Parker had come over to them and I was forced to watch as Malfoy kissed Chapin's cheek and Astoria hugged Parker. I saw Chapin sweep her young cousin into her arms and shower the young baby girl with kisses. Parker laughed at his sister and gave his toddler cousin a high five.

The family was laughing and smiling when Draco's younger daughter and Summer's half-sister, Anastasia glided over with her husband. The beauty kissed her niece and nephew.

I was heart broken. When had Summer forgiven her birth father?

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Another year passed and I still hadn't had any more direct contact with my grandchildren. Rose is still young and doesn't want to be tied down to a family. Hugo was the bachelor who had a different girl in his bed every night. Chapin and Parker where the only grandchildren I had.

I was walking down one of the black magic alleys when I heard it. It was a cry of pain and fear. I ran towards it and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene before me. Escaped convict Blaise Zambini had Chapin pinned to the wall with a black eye and bruises down her arms and it looked like a broken jaw.

"You're grandpa betrayed me darling, and you're going to get the beating he deserves."

"Get away from her!" I yelled, shouting a spell (I would later forget which one) and knocked the man out. I took off my cloak and draped it over her small form.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and said: "Please take me home."

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore...Anymore..._

I took her home. I had her whisper the password to get onto the grounds and carried her to the front door. I knocked on the door to have the very same young servant answer.

"My goodness," she gasped as she helped me take her in. She instructed me to lay her on the couch in the parlor while she grabbed a passing servant. She told the servant to call the masters home.

A few minutes later Corbin and Summer came running into the room. Summer's usual controlled features and expression were gone, replaced with a mother worried for her child. "Chapin baby, are you alright? I'm so sorry darling. Mummy's here, I'll take care of you."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Corbin said as he extended his hand to me. I took it.

"No thanks needed Minister, she is my granddaughter after all," I told him. I saw Summer stop out of the corner of my eye and stare at me. "I'll just take my leave." I turned and left.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Stop!" I heard as I walked down the brick path, the new fallen snow covering the ground. I turned to see Summer running towards me, her long dress gathered in her hands. I stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Your granddaughter?" she questioned.

"Yes, my granddaughter."

"But that would make me your…" she trailed off.

"Daughter," I finished. She shock her head, as if she was disagreeing.

"No, you made it very clear that you didn't love me," she argued.

"But I did, I was just angry with your mother and I said and did horrible things to you. I even denied you when your mother died. Still I love you, and one day I hope you will forgive me."

She turned from me, tears in her eyes. "I can't," she whispered.

"I understand," I told her before turning to walk down the path again. She was on the steps heading to her front door when she called out.

"Ron?"

"Yes Summer?" I asked, grief written all over my face.

"One day, I will see the road ahead," she said. I smiled at her.

"One day, I will forget the past," I continued.

"One day, I will understand the trials of life."

"One day, I will remember."

"And one day…" tears pooled in her eyes, "I will forgive you." She smiled at me before turning slowly to head back to her house.

She did eventually forgive me, but it was very difficult for her. She had days were she was fine with everything and days where she just couldn't forget what I'd done. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was she forgave me.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _


End file.
